


Re-Electives

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Figuring out electives for the next semester might require advanced magic.
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Re-Electives

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'course'

Darling looked over the course list for the next term on her MirrorPad and sighed. Even if she did try to change out either of her electives, the available options just didn't seem appealing.

"You too?" Raven asked as she peered over Darling's shoulder. "I was doing that earlier. Same sigh and everything. You know, you could always scoot over a bit in case I accidentally hexed a patch of ground."

Darling shook her head. "I don't think it's you. And... I'm glad we're getting some options! Even if they're... these options."

Raven laughed and sat down beside Darling on the thick, green grass of the schoolyard.

"Maybe if we look together, we can find something?" Raven questioned. "Looking for an active class, or a passive one? Creative? Academic? I saw something new about art appreciation starting with the works of the most prominent ogre artist of the last century."

"Active," Darling said quickly. "Or at least creative. I want skills I can use. Dragon identification, or moat plumbing, or--"

"Moat plumbing?" Raven questioned before shrugging. "You know, I guess that would be a thing, wouldn't it? But... not my thing."

"Or mine. But it was a thought." Darling scrolled through a bit of the list and honestly, there still wasn't really anything interesting. She didn't think she could stomach ogre art. Or another semester of advanced scrapbooking, honestly. Even if Daring did keep providing her with pictures.

Actually, that was part of why she didn't think she could stomach it.

"Hey, here's the programming class that Dexter mentioned. It's pretty basic, but you get to make your own game." Raven beamed. "I don't know if I'll be any good, but at least it's something different. You want to see if there's two openings?"

"Me?" Darling questioned. Raven nodded.

"Dexter mentioned you two used to play video games together as kids. I have a couple on my MirrorPad, but nothing really complicated. Do you still--?" Raven trailed off, and Darling realized she was probably making a face that would fail her out of at least two classes.

Yes, she would like that. Already, she had a dozen ideas and would have to ask Dexter which would-- No, she'd surprise him. Maybe she, and Raven, could both surprise him.

"Absolutely," Darling said firmly. "Let's do it."

Honestly, she wasn't sure why she hadn't considered it before. Maybe she'd just needed Raven to suggest it. Or maybe she'd needed to sigh in the right spot.

One, possibly hexed...

"Hey," Raven said a moment later. "There really is a Intro to Practical Castle Maintenance class."

"Isn't that, like, staffing and linen selection and--"

"Nah, that's the Intro to Practical Castle Management one. It's really easy to get them confused," Raven interrupted. "This one has stonework repair, negotiating with gargoyles, roofing for all climates and-- moat plumbing!"

When they'd finished laughing, they both looked at each other. Would anyone even let them enroll in something so... off the plot?

They both agreed to try.


End file.
